


Inspiration

by Tualha



Category: Violet Evergarden (Anime)
Genre: Bad Puns, Drabble, Gen, Tasteless Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22068205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tualha/pseuds/Tualha
Summary: A brief interlude at the office.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43
Collections: Tualha’s Violet Evergarden stories, Tualha’s horrible puns and worse jokes





	Inspiration

“Hey, Violet, didn’t you work for this guy?”

Violet looked at the newspaper photo Benedict was displaying. “Yes, last year. When I left, he said I had inspired him.”

“He’s a novelist. You’d think he’d learn to type.”

“Oh, he could, until he broke his arm. I picked up where he left off.”

“Oh.” He blushed. “Well, anyway. They just published his new novel. Big release party yesterday.”

Erica read over his shoulder. “What’s it called? … Oh.” She flushed, looking at Violet. She looked … upset?

Iris looked up. “Well, what _is_ it called?”

“Um.” Benedict squirmed. _“A Farewell to Arms.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I REGRET NOTHING


End file.
